


bare

by sweetgoodgraciousangel



Series: Month of May Prompts 2019 [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, ace: idk how to make this romantic i just love u a lot okay, awkward marriage proposals?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-26 22:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18726535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetgoodgraciousangel/pseuds/sweetgoodgraciousangel
Summary: Stumbling over your own feet and refusing to remove your hand from your pocket because you’re too busy running the pads of your fingers over the ring box you have hidden away doesn’t exactly signify something is normal.





	bare

This was a lot more difficult than Ace thought it was going to be.

 

He doesn’t… really get nervous about a lot of things. No, plain and simple, Ace just liked to dive into things head first and come out kicking (and so far it’s worked out for him, pray that it will continue to be so). But this time, it… _wasn’t_ as simple as he thought it would be. When he got the ring and the box, he found himself walking away from the kind seller he’d gotten it from with something heavy sitting in his chest, nothing like he felt when he first walked in there full of his usual confidence. He’d experienced _doubt_ before, but unlike now, it was like someone had taken the feeling of it, put about three tons of rocks in and shoved it onto his heart.

 

Was it going to go as he hoped? Ace liked to gently tease Jester, he knew he was playful, but it was evident the two of them were in a serious relationship at this point. And during the late hours of the night prior, one word lingering at the front of his mind as he watched Jester sleep in the space beside of him:

 

 _Husband_.

 

Could he make it romantic? Would Jester even want a proposal that’s so… unlike Ace, he’d say yes? Probably not. Jester made it clear that he loved Ace for everything he had to offer and who he was, so, it should be fine, right?

 

Right?

 

The following day had gone… a little messy. He knew he was acting strange all the while trying to be as normal as possible, but Jester had caught on rather quickly that _something_ was off. He kept looking Ace up and down weirdly all day long, commenting here and there if he was feeling okay or asked if something was wrong. Ace would always laugh and wave him off (“It’s nothing, nothing! I promise!”) but it was evident he’d more or less given away that he was up to something. Stumbling over your own feet and refusing to remove your hand from your pocket because you’re too busy running the pads of your fingers over the ring box you have hidden away doesn’t exactly signify something is normal.

 

“Okay,” Jester said, setting his silverware down, unintentionally interrupting their dinner. Ace swallowed the food in his mouth and glanced away as Jester spoke. The dinner, so far, had gone pretty decent. It was their usual lovely small talk and for a minute, Ace thought he might have finally convinced Jester nothing was up, but it seemed he was wrong.

 

“Ace, something is up. Are you sure you’re okay? You’re not acting like yourself.”

 

Ace flashed one of his signature smiles, the one he knew Jester couldn’t resist to look at with tenderness in his eyes.

 

“I’m fine, Jest. I promise. You know I’d tell you if something was wrong.”

 

“Then what’s been up? Something isn’t right.”

 

Ace felt the ring box in his pocket. Each time he skimmed over the smooth velvet, a wave of emotions overcame him. One minute, he’d be as confident as he ever was and he knew that it was more likely than not Jester would say yes. On the other, he stopped to ask himself if Jester would really _want_ to marry him. Ace also found it odd he was proposing to a _King_ of all people, but at the same time Jester was still… well, _Jester_ , even after everything. He was always going to be _just_ Jester, no matter the riches and crowns put upon his head.

 

Then he looked at him. Saw the worry on Jester’s face, head tilted, that soft hair falling over his cheeks and a light violet dusting his cheeks. He’d opened his mouth to say something again, but gazing deep into those eyes, feeling his heart drum in his chest, each quick paced beat reminding him just how much he loved him -

 

Ace pulled the box out without thinking, flipping it open.

 

Jester fell silent.

 

“I wanted to make it special, but I don’t know how to do things like that. I just really, really love you, Jester. I can’t ever imagine spending my life with someone else. Every day, I wake up and the only thing I can think of is when I’m going to be able to see you, talk to you, hear your voice… and, in that case...will you...”

 

Ace trailed off, unable to finish his sentence - that burning question that had been stuck in his throat all day long. He didn’t say anything right away. Their eyes met, and for a second a pang of fear went through Ace’s chest. Was this a bad idea? Was this too soon? They’d been together for quite some time now, and Ace wondered if maybe Jester wasn’t even interested in any of this, and he felt immense hopelessness flood over him as he tried to bite back his worry.

 

Seconds later, Jester broke out into a smile.

 

“Ace!” He shouted, leaping forward and embracing him. Ace almost fell out of the seat, hugging him back just as tightly.

 

“J-Jest?”

 

“Are you… wait, hold on!”

 

Jester reached into his own pocket and slipped out a very similar looking box, flipping the lid open to reveal a simplistic solid gold band with a few pretty jewels set in the center of it, so carefully picked out that Ace would almost believe Jester might have spent hours contemplating what ring would suit Ace’s tastes most. Ace gasped, eyes widening and—wait, _why_ was he surprised? They’re proposing to one another. Right here, right now. In front of one another. This was real life, right? Yes, of course. He shouldn’t be surprised, he _should_ be—

 

He embraced Jester tightly without another thought. He didn’t want him to see the happy tears brimming the corners of his eyes, the absolute joy washing over him. He remembered a time far back in the past when _that_ _wretched_ _man_ had told him no one would ever love him, that _no one_ would ever hold in a way that would matter. _You’ll die and likely no one will mind having your existence leave this world all together. It’s the only fate that will ever welcome you, Ace._

 

 _I hope you’re living through Hell right now, Ante_ , Ace thought. _Who’s going to be the one miserable in life now?_

 

“Is that—a yes? Will you marry me?” Jester asked, and Ace almost rolled his eyes.

 

“I don’t know, Jest,” Ace said, holding up his own box again, “is it?”

 

“Of course! And you?”

 

Ace smiled, leaning his forehead against his again, their lips briefly brushing one another’s.

 

“I would never _dream_ of saying no.”

 

Ace laughed, watching as Jester slipped the ring onto his previously bare finger. He did the same, feeling his heartbeat soar out of control it was going so fast. He didn’t even know why he was worried. Of course the two of them would do something like this.

 

“Looks like I beat you to the punch,” Ace teased. Jester laughed.

 

“My _dear_ rival, it seems I have to give this one to you.”

 

Just to think some time ago that’s really all they thought of one another. _Rivals_. The term seemed so unfamiliar now, like it was uncomfortable sitting on the tip of his tongue.

 

“What a beautiful victory it was too.”

**Author's Note:**

> husbands!! they married!!


End file.
